A Bump In The Road
by Dimitri's Secret Lover
Summary: Six weeks have passed since that blissful Valentine's Day event. Rose and Dimitri are happier than ever having finally given into each other. But how long will this easy happiness last? - This is the next part of my Romitri series: The Road Trip and Can't Hold It Back. If you haven't read those I recommend reading them for background, but its not required for this to make sense.
1. Chapter 1: A Bump In The Road

A/N- Hey Everyone, its been what, almost two months? I think the last time I posted an update it was Valentine's Day. Anyway I'm not gone! Don't worry I've been working on the next part with my partner Muse19, and we've both been really busy the past month; me with finals and regionals, her with her wedding. I'm really excited to start writing again and I'm so sorry for the long wait. This is the continuation of **Can't Hold It Back**. If you haven't read that, I recommend reading it because it'll fill in some holes (and its got some great smut filled scenes) but if you don't want to you do you, this should make sense on its own. I hope.

Enough of my babbling, now to the story!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. (I'm going to ask again if anyone knows if I have to do this for every chapter or is one sufficient?)_

**Chapter 1: A Bump In the Road**

_Six weeks have passed since that blissful Valentine's Day event. Rose and Dimitri are happier than ever having finally given into each other. But how long will this easy happiness last?_

Rose POV

When I woke up today it was still dark out, breaking me out of a wonderful dream. Not that the real thing wasn't better, but dream Dimitri was pretty great too. The past few weeks had been wonderful. Six perfect loving sex filled weeks with Dimitri. I never thought Dimitri to be a rule breaker, but he was surprising me at every corner. Let's just say the cabin got used more often than we ever thought it would. The only reason I would ever be up at this hour is either a) Lissa was in trouble, b) Dimitri woke me up, or c) I was sick. Right now I was disgustingly sick. I crouched over the toilet puking last night's dinner and maybe even yesterday's lunch.

It was weird. Dhampirs almost never got sick. I must have just eaten something bad. 'Shit.' I muttered as I rubbed my midsection. I felt bloated still and a little sick. I went back to my bed to lie down, maybe I could get a little more sleep in before I had training with Dimitri. I only lay on my bed for a couple moments before I realized I wasn't getting to sleep. It was later than I realized anyways. I needed to start getting ready to see Dimitri. Pulling some sweats on I felt like they were a little tight. It was weird. I shook it off, thinking they probably shrunk in the wash. I was never good at laundry anyways. I glanced in the mirror before I headed off to the gym. I looked like a mess. But I was early, so maybe Dimitri and I could do something before practice actually started.

I walked into the gym and Dimitri was already there, leaning against the wall. He looked so good in just his workout clothes. They accented his muscles perfectly. He looked up at my entrance and then immediately came over to me. Did I look that bad? "Are you okay Rose?" he asked. "I'm fine." I told him. I probably was. Dimitri didn't need to know about earlier. He would just worry more. "It's just girl stuff." I told him. Most guys didn't question things after that, and with the way Dimitri backed off it looked like he was one of them.

"Alright then. Are you well enough to do some laps?" Dimitri asked, already walking away to set something else up. "Yeah. That should be fine." I told him as I started doing my stretches. I guess guys really really hated girls things. I wonder how he would react if I asked him to buy me tampons on his next trip out of the academy. I was running out and I really didn't want to ask Meredith for some of her stash. After I stretched, I started to run. I could feel Dimitri's gaze on me, so while I still didn't feel any better, I tried to shake it off for the most part. I was on my fifth lap when I asked, "Aren't you going to attack me?"

"Now if I told you I wouldn't be a very good teacher would I?" Dimitri called from his post by the wall. I turned around and smirked at him. "It might make you a easy one though." I said, running backwards. I saw Dimitri sway his head and I smiled. Anything to amuse him was worth it. "Less talking more running!" he called as I got farther away from him. I turned back around and picked up my speed. The sooner I finished, the sooner we could get to hand to hand combat.

I was expecting it when Dimitri jumped out at me. He always attacked when I was almost done with my laps. But this time something snapped inside me. I dodged and threw him as though he was a real threat. "Are you okay Rose?" Dimitri asked once he caught his breath. I didn't know what had gotten a hold of me. One second Dimitri was running at me. The next he was over my shoulder and sliding across the room. "Yeah." I hissed out in a deep breathe.

"Just feeling protective of this." I wiggled my ass with a grin, trying to turn this awkward situation into a joke.

Dimitri laughed lightly, but I could still see the worry in his eyes. "Oh Roza. Come on let's spar." he said, throwing me a stake. Instead of catching it like I usually did, I dodged it all together. What was wrong with me? Was a scared of a stake now? Dimitri stopped moving and looked at me. "What's wrong Rose? And don't tell me everything's fine." he asked me, well more like demanded. "Nothing is wrong." I told him as I picked up the stake, Dimitri needn't worry about stupid girl things. "Are you ready to start?" I asked him as I faced him again. Dimitri seemed to shake his head again, but complied with my wishes nonetheless. "Alright. 3,2,1..." he counted. When we began neither of us made the first move. We circled each other for minutes looking for an opening.

Dimitri made the first move. I was avoiding all of Dimitri's blows, especially the one's aimed towards my stomach. I had this sudden feeling that I had to have the fight end quickly, before someone got her. I went in with my own attacks I more aggressively, much harder than I ever used in sparring. Soon enough, I had Dimitri pinned on the floor with hardly a blow to myself. What the hell Hathaway? I thought. This wasn't like me. "What was that Roza? Where did all that energy come from?" Dimitri asked. I leaned up off of him and wiped sweat from my brow. "No clue..." I said hesitantly, scampering away. Something inside me told me not to train like this. I felt unsafe right now.

"I've got to go." I said quickly. I needed to escape. I ran to the locker room and stood in front of the mirror taking deep breaths to calm myself. I could feel myself panicking. This wasn't like me. I was always ready to fight. Why was I so jumpy today, there was nothing I needed to worry about. My life was good. Dimitri and I were finally open with each other, and finally happy. Why was I so nervous? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Dimitri come up behind me. "What's wrong milaya?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just sick." Sigh. I didn't want to tell him my problems. I didn't want him to worry. Or think the worst of me. "Or something is all. I've thrown up the past two days." I spoke into the sink. Dimitri just stared at me. When he spoke again there was an air of hesitancy in his words. "Rose, maybe we should go to the clinic." My head shot up and I looked at him in the mirror. "All they will do is give me a pregnancy test. That's not going to help me." I told him harshly. How dare he think that way of me. It wasn't possible and I would never cheat. Dimitri tries to convince me again, this time speaking more softly, "Please Roza. Just let the doctor do a quick check up."

"I'll be okay." I told him as I pushed him away and started walking to the door. That's when it hit me, I turned around and stared at Dimitri. His shirt was still clinging to his muscles and outlined them so well. I wanted to lick them and I felt my face start to heat up. "Dimitri." I tried to say seductively, sauntering back over to him and touching him. I started playing with the hem of his shirt. "Roza..." Dimitri warned. Oh always the white knight, always doing the right thing. I just wanted to have some fun right now. "Please milaya," he said. Was he giving in now? I should tease him a little more.

I let go and then jumped up to peck him on the lips. "Please what?" I asked him sultrily. He pushed me away lightly. "We can't Roza...not here." I pouted. Dimitri was right as always, but I didn't want to stop. I leaned up to him and snuggled into his chest. I could feel the air shifting in his chest. "Why not?" I whined. "Someone might catch us." Dimitri said. Instead of fighting me this time he just wrapped me into his arms. "I know." I said looking up and winking. "That's what makes it exciting." I was not being myself at all. Sure I was a flirt, but I respected Dimitri's boundaries and he was very private about his affairs. So many emotions mixed up inside me. "You know, it could be a huge turn on to get in on in one of the locker showers." Dimitri just shook his head. Oh fuck it I decided. I was sick and turned really on and I wanted Dimitri. It wasn't like he could resist me. I just started making out with him, thrusting my tongue into his mouth and exploring. Dimitri responded readily, but when we both ran out of breath he pulled away.

"Roza..." Dimitri used his warning tone again. I tried to stare him down. What part of I wanted him did he not understand. I started to lean up and kiss him again when I almost fell. Dimitri caught me and said, "Come on," grabbing my arm. "Let's get you to the doctor. You don't look too good." I ripped myself out of his arms and gave him a death glare. " Well that's rude." I said pointy. My mood seemed to have flipped again. "I can take myself to the doctor, thank you very much." I headed towards the door. Dimitri had ruined the mood now. I just wanted to wallow in my pain alone.

"Roza please." Dimitri pleaded. It was hard to resist his voice. "I just need to know you're okay." he said softly. He sounded so desperate, so sad. I could take it and I turned back around. "I'm fine Dimitri. I promise I am." I was back to being normal Rose, I think. I wasn't angry anymore. Actually I wasn't even sure why I was so angry in the first place. It was a immature and petty thing to do. I decided to cave into his wishes. The pain was getting worse anyway. "But yes. I'll go to the nurse or something." I told him. Dimitri smiled. Who knows, maybe something good will come out of this worthless trip. "Thank you Roza." he said, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead. "Come on." Dimitri said, taking my hand, "I'll walk you to the clinic."

Dimitri POV

In the past couple weeks Rose and I had probably broken every academy rule in the spent more time in the cabin that we did training in the evening. I knew I should feel ashamed, but I couldn't help it, she was just so irresistible. The sneaking around also reminded me of my own time at the academy with Ivan. Rose made me feel like a teenager again. I didn't feel too bad about taking Roza. Her birthday was coming up and soon she would be legal. It was then that I wanted to do something else special for her. Something that would top my Valentine's Day surprise.

Thinking to myself I realized that I should probably start making harder practices soon. I was going easy on Roza. Well more like I was distracted myself, I mean look at me. I should be lesson planning not thinking about Roza's birthday. I needed to prepare her for her trials. If she didn't do well we might be separated and I wouldn't take well to that and neither would Rose. Plus she was determined to get the Princess as her charge. She could only do that if she was one of the top graduates, and I would get her there.

Sigh. I looked at my watch. Rose was nearly 20 minutes late now. I was about to go get her in her dorm when she walked into the gym. She looked pale and tired. I rushed over to her. "Are you okay Rose?" I asked. Rose was usually tan and while she wasn't a morning person, she never looked like this. Her hair was mussed and she looked well, sick. "I'm fine." Rose said, avoiding my gaze. "It's just girl stuff." she mumbled. Instinctively I shied away. Living in a house of all girls made me well aware of what happened once a month. I changed the subject. "Alright then. Are you well enough to do some laps?"

"Yeah." Rose replied softly. That should be fine." I watched Rose intently as she stretched and started to run. We mostly trained inside in the mornings and outside at night. As she lapped around Rose called out, "Aren't you going to attack me?" I smiled at her. "Now if I told you I wouldn't be a very good teacher would I?" I teased her. "It might make you a easy one though." she said, smirking and turning around to run backwards to talk to me. "Less talking more running!" I called out to her. She was going to hurt herself running backwards. Rose turned around and added more vigor to her pace. I waited until she was on her second to last lap before I jumped her.

She knew I was coming. I could see it in her eyes. She dodged me easily and threw me across the gym hard. I was surprised at the force of Rose's attack. She usually wasn't this strong in a running attack. Her face was angry. "Are you okay Rose?" She shook her head like she was snapping out of a daze. "Yeah." she said. "Just feeling protective of this." she shook her ass in my face, and I laughed. It was probably just an accident. "Oh Roza. Come on let's spar." I said.

I grabbed a practice stake and threw it towards her, expecting her to catch it. Instead I saw Rose dodge and let the stake clang to the ground. It was then that I knew something was up. "What's wrong Rose? And don't tell me everything's fine." I stared at her, hoping that my gaze would break her resolve. God knows hers has broken mine time after time. "Nothing is wrong." Rose said gruffly, picking up the fallen practice stake. "Are you ready to start?" she asked, getting into position. I shook off Rose's weird behavior. She would tell me what was wrong when she was ready. "Alright. 3,2,1..."

We circled each other for a while, each waiting for the other to make a move. We both knew most of the other's moves now so it was hard to surprise each other. I lunged first, knowing that if I didn't start, Rose would never make a move. She dodged every single one of my attacks with skill and then fiercely started her own attack. In no time Rose had me on the floor and was hovering on top of me, panting. "What was that Roza? Where did all that energy come from?" I asked. Rose jumped off of me, backing away. "No clue..." she said quietly.

Before I even had the chance to get on my feet, Rose said, "I've got to go" and abruptly went straight into the girls locker room. I knew something was wrong with Roza. She was never like this. She never hid anything from me. I stalked into the locker room after her, locking the door behind me. We didn't need any unexpected visitors finding us like this. I found Rose staring at herself in the mirror. "What's wrong milaya?" I had taken to calling her milaya when we were alone. It seemed more special than just calling her Roza, something only she would ever hear.

"I'm sorry. I'm just sick." Rose said, giving me another excuse. "Or something is all. I've thrown up the past two days." I started getting worried. Dhampirs never got sick. The only reason she would be throwing up is if she was...no...she couldn't be. We were both dhampirs and Roza wouldn't cheat. "Rose, maybe we should go to the clinic." I spoke slowly and quietly. I didn't want to scare her off. Rose's head shot up and she glared at me angrily through the mirror. "All they will do is give me a pregnancy test. That's not going to help me." she spat. I guess she was thinking the same thing I was. But it wasn't possible. And Rose knew that too, I still wanted her to get check up though. What if it was something serious. "Please Roza. Just let the doctor do a quick check up."

"I'll be okay." Rose said, pushing me away. She started to walk to the door, but then she turned around and slowly walked back. "Dimitri." she said seductively, walking her fingers down my chest to the edge of my shirt. "Roza..." I started to say to warn her. Neither of us was quiet enough to get away with doing something at school. As much as I wanted it, Rose was still sick. I needed to get her to the clinic. Focus Dimitri. "Please milaya" I begged.

Rose stopped teasing and then kissed me lightly. "Please what?" she asked. I sighed, pushing her away lightly. "We can't Roza...not here." I said before she thought I was denying her. I never wanted her to think I didn't want her. I would always want my Roza. Rose looked up at me and pouted before moving back into my arms and nuzzling into my chest. "Why not?" she muttered. "Someone might catch us." I told her. I wanted to push her away but I couldn't, I just held her in my arms. "I know," she said, smiling mischievously at me. "That's what makes it exciting." I sighed and shook my head at her once again. Rose was always coming up with crazy ideas. "You know, it could be a huge turn on to get in on in one of the locker showers." she mentioned again, and I just stared at her. Rose was taking it a bit far.

Suddenly Rose attacked my lips, leading up in a hot and heated make out session. I couldn't stop myself after we started. Her tongue thrust into my mouth and while she explored I twisted my tongue around hers, doing a dance. When we pulled away panting, I spoke. "Roza..." I warned again. She just glared at me and tried to get on her tip toes to kiss me once again, but not before she stumbled. "Come on", I said tugging on her arm. "Let's get you to the doctor. You don't look too good."

"Well that's rude." Rose said stepping away from me. " I can take myself to the doctor. Thank you very much." She started stomping away. She was probably mad that I denied her. "Roza please." I pleaded with her. "I just need to know you're okay." I said softly. Rose turned back around, the anger no longer in her eyes. "I'm fine Dimitri. I promise I am." she said. I started walking towards her slowly. "But yes. I'll go to the nurse or something." Rose finally admitted. I smiled wide. "Thank you Roza." I said. I breathed deeply and pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "Come on." I said pulling away. "I'll walk you to the clinic."

A/N- Okay here's chapter one! This was originally going to be a lot longer but I figured I should get something up for you guys. Plus this means I can write all the crazy drama all in one chapter. I'm pretty sure most of yall have guessed what's wrong with Rose. I made it pretty obvious. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Since its the beginning of the quarter I have a lot of free time, but probably just jinxed that.

Anyway please review! I want to know what you guys are thinking and how I'm doing with this!

Ciao! ~Tiffany 3


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

A/N- Sorry I've been gone so long guys! It's been almost 2 weeks, oh god. I'm really really sorry now, I know how it feels to be waiting forever for an update. I'm glad you like it so far! It feels kinda weird trying to get back into writing. Thank you so much for all the reviews! You've all guessed right! ← I wrote this a week ago you guys should kick my ass for not updating because I meant to have this up before I went to retreat and state but then that passed and half the week's gone by before I finally got to this.

I'm a horrible person, I know.

guest: Sorry if the grammar mistakes annoy you. Just to let you know, I format it this way on purpose. I don't like it when its crazily spaced. Also about the Roza thing, its more how Russians always call her Roza, not so much sentiment any more. He's got other names for that.

Alright, enough of me, you guys have been waiting long enough →

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

Dimitri POV

We walked in silence to the clinic. I wanted to pick Rose up in my arms and carry her there, especially with the way she was looking right now, but I knew that would draw stares and we couldn't afford any extra attention. It was bad enough we spent almost all of our spare time together. I wonder how much longer they'll let us have these practice sessions now that Rose is beginning to beat everyone in her classes.

When we got to the clinic I stood by the counter while Rose filled out a form. I tried to look more like a worried mentor than a hovering boyfriend but I couldn't help it. Rose spun the pen between her fingers and when it slipped I caught it out of the air. "Show off." she teased. I smiled, handing it back to her. "I could do this paperwork with my eyes closed." Rose said. I chuckled quietly. "I'm surprised they still have you fill it out. I thought you said you had your own room here." I teased her.

"I do, are you suggesting we go to my room and play doctor?" Rose said smirking. I couldn't help the blush that Rose up my cheeks. I should spank her for suggesting such a thing in public. Oh Roza, always trying to make me lose control. The nurse suddenly returned to the counter and I calmed down immediately. Rose was still facing me so I pointed behind her so that she would turn around. Rose handed her the forms and turned back to me. I smiled and squeezed her hand under the counter. "Tonight." I whispered. Winking at her before she was taken away. "I'll wait here."

I wanted to pace around the waiting room but I willed myself to stay still. It wouldn't be good for anyone to be suspicious of my behavior. I hoped Rose was okay in there. I wish I was able to be in there with her. Oh Rose, what have you gotten yourself into now.

Rose POV

After leaving the locker room Dimitri and I put some distance between us and walked in silence towards the clinic. I could see Dimitri wanted to help me out, I was moving at a much slower pace than I usually was. My cramps were killing me. When we got to the clinic I leaned against the counter and started filling out the check in forms. My pen slipped out of my hand and Dimitri caught it just in time. "Show off." I muttered. "I could do this paperwork with my eyes closed." I said, smiling up at Dimitri.

"I'm surprised they still have you fill it out. I thought you said you had your own room here." Dimitri teased. I had said that to him earlier when Victor was planning his little attacks. Every time I got hurt it seems as if Dimitri had to be the one to carry me here. "I do." I said smirking. "Are you suggesting we go to my room and play doctor?" I flirted. I saw Dimitri's face redden a bit before he calmed and pointed behind me. The nurse had finally come to the front desk.

As she looked over my papers Dimitri squeezed my hand. "Tonight." he whispered. I smiled. I couldn't wait. The nurse walked off and I followed her into the room and hopped up on the table. I hated these tables with their awkward paper that was laid out on them. I had the bad habit of ripping the paper in my hands when I was waiting. What could I say? I was an active person, sitting still wasn't in my strong suit.

"Alright Rosemarie. What are you here for today?" the nurse asked me. Didn't she read my sheet? I already wrote it down. "I'm moody, and throwing up." I told her exasperated. I already hated coming to the clinic, the Academy could bother to make it worth my time. The nurse stared at my stomach for a moment before she said, "I'll get you a test."

"A test for what?" I asked as I crossed my arms and looked at the nurse. More needles? I hated needles. "I'm sure you know dear." the nurse said softening her tone. "Your symptoms clearly say what this is." I laughed at her. I knew I had a bad reputation but what she was thinking was preposterous. " I've never been with a Moroi that way." I told her with a straight face.

"There's no need to be embarrassed dear." the nurse said as she handed me the box. "Now the restroom is down the corridor. I'm sure you know what to do." I stared at her blankly. She was kidding me right, there was no way I was pregnant. Dimitri was my one and only, and dhampirs can't procreate. That's what we were always taught. I don't know how long I sat there staring at the box in my hand. "Go on dear." the nurse said. "Don't worry there are directions on the box, just to double check alright. Now the clinic is nearly empty, go on no one will see you or the results."

I sat on the toilet and looked down at the box. I opened it and took out a small stick. Hmm. I read the box slowly.

Pee on small soft end.

+pregnant

-not pregnant

°not valid

It took awhile to get it done. I was too nervous to do anything right. After sometime the nurse knocked on the bathroom door. "Rose, dear, are you okay?" she called. I stared at the stick. Nothing had happened yet, but I could see the faint not pregnant line beginning to show. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god, I did not want to get into that mess.

I stared at the test again before cleaning up and walking out. I handed the test to her. "Not pregnant." I said firming, reinstating my earlier claims. I don't even know why I was worried, it wasn't possible. The nurse looked confused at the object in her hand, I guess she didn't know why I was sick either, and then suddenly something beeped. The nurse looked back at the test again and then back at me, a little frantic.

"Rosemarie. I think we should do some blood tests." she said as she handed the test back to me. I started to go through my whole explanation again, but then I looked at the test in my hands. 'positive' There had been a pink minus sign, now it was a plus sign. "No." I said out loud. I was in shock. "It's invalid, there was just a...No. It's not possible. It's wrong!" I shouted.

"Shhh… Shhh…." The nurse tried to calm me, taking me into another room. I didn't even flinch when she found a vein and took some blood. And usually I was terrified of needles. It went with my whole hating to be in hospitals thing. "I'll be right back." the nurse said quietly. I sat on the table still shocked. "This can't be. Nothing like this could happen. " I spoke to myself staring at the test in my hands. "Dhampirs can't have babies together. That can't happen. Dimitri. He'll think. Oh nooooo..." I fell to my knees after crying out loudly. " I didn't. " I was hyperventilating, shaking, rambling.

I had wrapped my arms around myself and was rocking back and forth when I heard the door click open again. The nurse came and picked me up, got me back on my feet. "What's wrong dear?" she asked. "Are you alright?" I looked up at her. "I'm not. The test was messed up and its not real. It's not real at all...right?" I pleaded. "Not real. Can't happen." I said more to myself and the nurse. Instead of reassuring me, she shook her head. I barely processed her next words.

"Congratulations dear," the nurse said. "You're pregnant."

A/N- Woah. That took a lot longer to write than to think of. Sorry for the super short chapter. I want to get something up so you guys aren't kept waiting. I really will try to get the next one up sometime this week, if not by Sunday. Feel free to send me messages or reviews reminding me to update. It just slips my mind sometimes.

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	3. Chapter 3: Unbelieveable

A/N- I have been gone forever. I know. I'm so sorry! It's just everything caught up with me plus my writing partner, muse19, was getting married (wedding's done, it was great) and we both hadn't written a lot of this next chapter. I meant to have this up 2 weeks ago, I was planning to finish it on the plane to Russia to meet Danila (if you want to know about that pm me) but I ended up studying for APs instead. Thank god that's over. Only 3 more weeks of school to go and then I'll have plenty of time to write. Though for now, I hope this makes up for my super long absence.

**Chapter 3: Unbelieveable**

Rose POV

I stood there stunned for a moment. Then all of a sudden I shoved the test into my pocket and stomped out of the clinic. I knew I wasn't taking this well but I didn't know what to do. I just needed to be alone to think. I couldn't tell Dimitri, he would think I cheated. I didn't know what I would do. I should keep it, it was a miracle baby, but I couldn't raise a baby alone. I can't ruin Dimitri's career, ruin my career, but could I really take the life of my unborn child. I brushed passed Dimitri on my way out. He called after me but I didn't stop.

I kept walking deep into the woods. When I got to the edge of the cabin I walked toward the garden and sat down in front of the tree staring at my hands. I had taken the test out and was flipping it back and forth.

Moments later I heard the crunching of grass around me, Dimitri must have caught up with me. I paid him no mind, still staring at the test in my hands. "What's wrong Rose?" Dimitri asked. I didn't answer for a moment, thinking about what I was going to say. Finally I looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Dimitri...Something is wrong. And… and I need some..." I looked at him with his worried expression. "I need time away from you."

Dimitri stared at me shocked. I guess that was the last thing he thought he'd ever hear me say, especially since I usually was the one who pushed him to give in to his feelings for me in the first place. Then suddenly I felt myself being pulled up by Dimitri and then pushed into the shadows against a tree. He trapped me with his body towering over me. "Tell me what's wrong Roza. And I'll fix it. Don't push me away." he pleaded with me.

I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to tell Dimitri everything, I really did, but I don't think I could take it if he left me too. I had already lost so much, I couldn't lose Dimitri too. Rose: "I'm..." I started, I looked at him and felt my insides shift. I started again. "Dimitri...I would never lie to you." He nodded. "I know that Roza." he said to me. "Tell me what's wrong." He trusted me so implicitly, what would he think of me now, would he think I broke that trust?

"I don't..." I don't know how to tell him. Dimitri was more relaxed now. I managed to pull away from him. "I'm sorry." I said to him, before running further into the woods. I didn't know where I was going I just needed to get away.

Before long Dimitri caught up to me and scooped me up into his arms. I should have known this would happen. Damn him and his long legs. He put me down, but kept an iron grip on my arm. "Tell me what's wrong Rose." he commanded. No matter our relationship status, he was still my senior and mentor and I couldn't ignore a command. My head shot up and I snapped, "It was positive!" Dimitri looked at me confused. "The thing...the thing was positive! And...it means...it means…" Dimitri's expression didn't change. Exasperated I pushed him away and threw the stick at him. I stood a distance away, just waiting for the shame, anger, and disapproval.

I watched as Dimitri picked up the stick and stared at it. He flipped it in his hands not different from what I was doing earlier. I wonder what was going through his mind; did he think I cheated, raped, or would he believe me, believe that this is our miracle baby. After a while he just looked up and stared at me, asking for an explanation. "I've only been with you." I told him as he just stood there. "Only you."

Dimitri shook his head in denial and confusion. "It's...it's not possible Rose." he said seriously. Did he think I would joke about something like this? I looked at him and I felt my face drop at his expression, he didn't believe me. The worst feeling that I ever had came over me. "I swear." I pleaded with him. "I swear on Lissa that I never." Dimitri kept shaking his head in denial. "Rose don't...tell me who did this to you." he demanded.

He really didn't trust me. I was heart broken, the man I held above everything in the world didn't believe. "You did this to me..." I said slowly, giving him one last chance to believe. I looked at him with wide eyes. " You ...don't..." I nodded my head. " Okay. I see." I had never felt so cheap, used, so low. "Why should you trust me?" I started going off. "I'm just Rose Hathaway. That dirty little blood whore, everyone talks about."

"Roza." Dimitri started. "Rose you know I trust you completely. You know I don't think of you that way Roza. But what you're saying, it's not possible." Why wouldn't he just believe. There were miracles all around him. Heck, I was a miracle, I shouldn't be alive, but he I was, arguing with him in the middle of the night.

I walked up to him and I slapped Dimitri across the face hard. My face was tear stained and my eyes blood shot. "And what your saying, is what? Some Moroi raped me? Dimitri, not even Adrian is that good with compulsion." I shouted at him. It was good we were in the middle of the woods where no one could hear us. "No! What you're really saying is you want nothing to do with this child". I turned around and started walking away. With each step I took I could feel my heart crumbling.

Then Dimitri grabbed my arm again. "Roza please..." he said quietly. "I want everything to do with you. If you say this is my child then it's my child, but I have to ask Rose. Are you absolutely sure. This shouldn't be possible." If Dimitri was still doubting me, I didn't want him anywhere near me. If he could hurt me this much now, who knows how much it would hurt in the future. I can't let myself or my child be hurt by him, what if he leaves the baby. He didn't want to take responsibility now, I doubted that he would take responsibility then.

"I've already said the truth. I'm not saying it again." I told him, wrenching my arm out of his grasp as I turned from him and started back to the school. I didn't get far before Dimitri grabbed me and turned me around again. "Rose…" he growled. If I wasn't royally pissed at him right now I might have even found it attractive.

"Let me go." I hissed, tugging from him. My emotions and stress level was out the roof. I glared at him and felt a wave of pain hit me in the stomach." I need time to...figure this out..." I felt the pain hit me again. Dimitri suddenly let me go and I stumbled over towards a tree, letting it support by body weight. The pain hit me again and I fell onto the ground, clutching my stomach.

"Roza! Roza! Are you okay?" Dimitri hovered over me. He picked me up off the ground and started carrying me towards the cabin.I was in too much pain to fight him. " Dimitri..." I looked up at him and tears rushed down my face. "I need to go back." The last thing I saw before I passed out was Dimitri's face. The last thing I thought about was my baby.

Dimitri POV

I watched as Rose stomped out of the clinic in a fury. I hurried followed her, trying not to seem stalkerish. I wonder what was wrong. When I caught up to her we were right in front of the cabin. I saw her sitting in front of a tree flipping something over and over in her hands. I walked over and crouched down in front of her. Even like this I towered over her. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked. It has to be something really bad for Rose to act this way. She hadn't had an outburst in weeks.

Rose stayed silent for a moment before speaking. The small white stick just kept flipping back and forth between her hands, as if she was nervous about something. "Dimitri…" she started. "Something is wrong. And…" Rose was stuttering, whatever it was, I could see that she was preoccupied over it. "and I need some..." I looked at him with his worried expression. "I need time away from you." she finally said.

No. I refused to let her push me away now. Rose needed to learn that she wasn't alone anymore. I would always be here for her. I pulled her off the ground and backed Rose up into a tree deeper in the shadows. "Tell me what's wrong Roza. And I'll fix it. Don't push me away."

Rose stared at her feet, refusing to look me in the eye. "I'm..." she started, as she glanced up at me, not meeting me completely eye to eye. "Dimitri...I would never lie to you." she blurted out quickly. "I know that Roza." I said moving closer to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

Rose seemed to make herself even smaller. I had relaxed a bit now and she had managed to sneak out of my arms surrounding her. "I don't..." Rose started to say, "I'm sorry." she said instead, before turning away and running deeper into the woods. She was fast but I was faster. When I caught her I lifted her off the ground and turned her around. "Tell me what's wrong Rose." I said sternly, using my mentor voice.

"It was positive!" Rose yelled at me, getting louder and louder. "The thing...the thing was positive! And...it means...it means…" I was confused. Then Rose pushed me away and threw something at my chest. It fell to the ground and I picked it up. It was the white stick Rose was fiddling with earlier. I looked more closely and found that it was a pregnancy test. I only knew from when Karolina was first pregnant with Paul. It was positive, were my eyes tricking me? I just stood there stunned. I flipped it over and then back to look at the result again. Still positive. There was no way it was mine. Dhampirs couldn't have children together, as much as I wished for one. Did Roza cheat? No, Rose would never. Did someone force her?

Finally I looked toward Rose for an explanation. "I've only been with you." she said with confidence. "Only you." It wasn't possible. I knew what I was giving up when I decided to be with Roza. There was no way my child was growing in her stomach right now. I would still love the child if she decided to keep it, raise it as my own, but it wasn't mine, and it was cruel for Rose to entertain the thought. Maybe she was compelled to forget or something. "It's...it's not possible Rose." I repeated out loud to her.

"I swear." she pleaded. "I swear on Lissa that I never." My gaze didn't change. I saw Rose's face drop. I, I couldn't look her in the eye right now, there was so much hurt on her face, but it couldn't be. Now that I thought about it I never wanted a child between Rose and I as badly as I did now. And now she was probably pregnant with some morois child. Probably Ivashkov. "Rose don't...tell me who did this to you."

"You did this to me..." she said, her voice shaking. I didn't know what to say. She couldn't expect me to believe that right? It was impossible! It's what we've known for our entire lives. It had to be a delusion. I kept staring at her in disbelief. " You ...don't..." she asked. I shook my head slowly. "Okay. I see." she said, before she started going off at me, her mood suddenly changing. "Why should you trust me?" she shouted at me. "I'm just Rose Hathaway. That dirty little blood whore, everyone talks about."

Did she really think of herself so lowly? Roza was better than that, and she knew it. I knew it, Rose blew away everything that everyone had spoken about her when I first arrived at the academy. She had impressed me again and again. "Rose you know I trust you completely." I said to her. "You know I don't think of you that way Roza. But what you're saying, it's not possible."

*Slap* Rose stood right in front of me now, tears streaming down her face. "And what your saying, is what?" she shouted at me. "Some Moroi raped me? Dimitri, not even Adrian is that good with compulsion." Rose started jabbing at my chest. "No! What you're really saying is you want nothing to do with this child". She hit me harder with every word.

I was shocked by the way Rose was acting. I knew this fighting was going to get us nowhere. "Roza please..." I said quietly. We both needed to calm down. "I want everything to do with you. If you say this is my child then it's my child, but I have to ask Rose. Are you absolutely sure. This shouldn't be possible." I didn't want to get my hopes up. Never before did I want a child with Rose until now. Seeing the tears pour down her face I knew she did too, but I knew it wasn't possible. I didn't want Rose to have to live with the denial of what happened to her, to constantly live in fear with this child as a reminder of what had happened to her.

"I've already said the truth. I'm not saying it again." Rose said, turning around and walking away from me. I stopped her, grabbing Rose quite roughly as she turned around. I needed to know the truth. "Rose..." I said in a warning voice. This conversation wasn't over.

"Let me go." Rose hissed, pulling away from me. " I need time to...figure this out..." Rose stumbled toward a tree, groaning. Suddenly she dropped to the ground clutching her stomach. "Roza! Roza! Are you okay?" I hurried over to her. Instinctively I picked her up and started walking to the cabin. I needed to get her somewhere safe and comfortable. Surprisingly she didn't fight me. " Dimitri..." she whispered in pain. "I need to go back." My heart sunk as I saw my Roza in so much pain. Rose closed her eyes, "Roza?!" I shouted at her. I shook her in my arms, she wouldn't wake up. I tightened my grip on her and ran towards the clinic. I was so worried. What was wrong?

I was so worried for her and her child. Even if it wasn't mine it was still part Roza and if she decided to keep it I would love it like my own. The doctors took her away immediately and started hooking her up to a bunch of machines. I stood looking through the window as they worked. I hoped she would be okay. When the doctor gave me the all clear, I immediately went to her side, squeezing her hand. I hoped she could feel me. I think I was giving more comfort to myself than her. Hours later the princess showed, looking for Rose. We sat together waiting for Roza to wake up.

A/N- I hope that makes up for my longish absence! I'll try to have more up tomorrow or this weekend. TRY being the key word.

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	4. Chapter 4: Connected

A/N- Surprise! Look two chapters in one week! I'm having a really slow/chill week at school right now so its giving me plenty of time to write. Plus the long weekend's coming up! Thank you everyone for sticking with me even though my updates are sporadic. :)

**Chapter 4: Connected**

Rose POV

The first thing I felt was the bed under me as I was starting to come to. I guess Dimitri rushed me to the clinic the minute I collapsed. My eyes felt dry and crusty. I slowly opened one eye to see bright lights beaming down on me. On my left was Dimitri, he had a tight grip on my hand, as if he thought I was going to fly away or something. From the way he was acting earlier, he shouldn't be surprised if I disappeared from his side. To my right I saw Lissa, she was blurring in and out, but her soft voice gave her away. "Is the baby okay?" I heard her ask with surprise in her voice. I was in for it when I woke up. I tried to go back to sleep but Lissa was thinking too loud. I sighed. I guess no more sleeping for Rose. "Lissa." I said suddenly. "Shut up." I blurted out as I rolled over on my side to try to shield my eyes from the light. Lissa wasn't talking but her million and one thoughts made me want to slap her.

I heard the doctor say something to Dimitri and I watched as they got up and left the room. I wonder what he had to say to him. It's not like the doctor knows that he's the father. He had no right to tell Dimitri anything. Lissa saw my body stiffen and she knew that I was awake. She spoke out loud now. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell." I muttered. Or at least I thought there was nothing to tell her. This wasn't supposed to happen. Dimitri and I weren't supposed to be able to reproduce. We weren't supposed to ever have to deal with this problem. I was never supposed to be a mother. I didn't have a mother myself, how would I even know how to care for the child, I would probably be horrible at it, leaving the baby screaming in frustration because I wouldn't know what to do.

"Clearly there's something to tell Rose, or you wouldn't be in this situation. Do you not trust me? I trust you with everything! and you won't even tell me the father of your child." I wanted to ignore her, but I understood her frustration. If I didn't already know everything I would be furious if I found out Sparky got Liss pregnant. She wouldn't be ready for that, just like I wasn't now.

"Liss…" I started, but she cut me off. "I didn't even know you were in a relationship." she ranted on. "I thought you were still heartbroken about Mason so I never pushed it with you."

"Mase wasn't my…" Lissa cut me off again, "But I guess I was wrong. I guess you moved on long ago didn't you." I finally sat up and looked at Lissa in the face. I had enough of her judgment. I didn't need other people telling me what to do. I needed to figure this out myself. I needed to do what was best for me, Dimitri, and the baby. "Lissa this is none of your business. I need to figure this out." I said to her.

" Figure it out? What are you thinking about not having this baby?" Now that she said it. It wasn't that bad of an idea. Dimitri didn't believe me anyways and I wasn't ready to bring a child into the world, let alone take care of one. If I had the baby I couldn't guard Lissa, and 'They Came First'. This baby just brought up a world of problems, maybe… maybe it would be better if I didn't have it. Finally I answered her. "Lissa, how can I be a guardian with a baby? I have a lot to worry about. I can't answer anything right now."

Lissa opened her mouth to say something but then stopped as I heard a knock on the door frame. I looked up to see Dimitri standing here. "Princess, may I speak to Rose privately?" he asked. She sent me a message in the bond saying 'we'll talk about this later'. Lissa nodded. She stood up and gave me a hug. "Everything will be okay." She told me before walking out. I watched her leave knowing her head was still spinning with the news; mine was still jumbled myself. I finally met Dimitri's eyes. "What?" I asked him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I glared at him and didn't respond. How did he think I was feeling? I felt like shit. I was pregnant, tired, and sick. All I wanted to do was go back to my room and sleep. "Roza?" he asked again. "Don't call me that" I hissed and looked away from him. He didn't have that right anymore, not after he denied his own child. Maybe I should terminate the baby, I couldn't do this alone.

"Roza I believe you." Dimitri said breaking the silence. So now he wanted the baby, he probably overheard the whole conversation with Lissa. Now he's scared he'll lose his chance for a family. "Why?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes back towards him. " Because someone 'else' told you the facts?" I was grouchy now. At first I was just tired and annoyed, but now I was getting angry. How could Dimitri believe someone else and not me? Only I knew what I did with my body, not some doctor.

"Roza you know I never doubted you." Dimitri pleaded. I snapped. I didn't know why, but I'll blame it on pregnancy hormones. "Yes you did!" I barked and a machine started beeping until a nurse came running to me. "Please Roza." he begged. Dimitri took my hand and started rubbing it. "What do you want?" I demanded. Dimitri was being so hot and cold, it was like the beginning of our relationship all over again. I didn't want to go through that again. I didn't want a baby. I never wanted to be a mother, I was willing for Dimitri's sake but not if I was going to do this alone. "I can't do this on my own!" I shouted at him. "And you seemed to make it clear that this wasn't yours to worry over!"

"Roza please. The stress isn't good for OUR baby!" Dimitri begged, his voice only rising at the end. Immediately I calmed down. It was like I was going through a trance. I blinked a few times then sunk back into my pillow. My head flung to the side. "What are we going to do? How am I going to be Lissa's guardian?" I mused, more to myself than Dimitri. Dimitri just kept rubbing my hands in a soothing motion. It was nice. "We'll figure out Roza. One step at a time." he said. "Do you want to go back to the cabin?" Dimitri asked.

I looked up at him, shaking my head, "I can't leave." Dimitri frowned, but then said, "I know you can't Roza. But we need to get you out of here. I'll explain later." I looked at him confused. Why did we need to leave? He meant leave the clinic right, because I hated it here. For someone who spent so much of her life injured you'd think that I'd find hospitals like home, but really it was just cold and impersonal. Nothing Rose would like.

"You mean out of the clinic right?" I asked as I looked at him and then the wires on me. Dimitri just shook his head. "Don't worry Roza. I'll take care of it." Dimitri said. I was still confused. He never answered my question. Dimitri didn't say anything as he started to walk out of my room, glancing over to the window every now and then. "Dimitri!" I called, wanting an explanation.

Dimitri turned around. "I'll never let them hurt you." he growled. He walked over to me and whispered, "Give me until tonight to make arrangements. We have to leave as soon as possible." before kissing me on my forehead and leaving the room.

"Who's? Dimitri I don't understand." I called after him, but he had already left the premise. I wonder what got him so worked up. At least I would be getting out of this wretched hospital, all I wanted to do was go back to my room and sleep. With sleep on my mind, I fell back into a lulled state and soon enough my eyes closed and my dreams started to lead me to a spirit dream. Adrian...

Dimitri POV

I was still worried out of my mind when the doctor walked in. Rose was moving in her sleep now. Hopefully that meant she would wake up soon and everything would be fine. Was this a pregnancy side effect? I hope not, I didn't want Rose to feel the pain of losing a baby before she even got a chance to see it. I had been sitting by her side for hours now, holding onto one of her hands as if I was looking for a sign from her to make sure that she was okay. "Someone has had a very stressful day." the doctor noted as she checked over Rose's chart and the machines. "Her and her child are very lucky." the doctor continued. Rose had started to move a bit more now. Maybe she was waking up.

"Is the baby okay?" the Princess asked. I was so worried about Rose I forgot to even check about the baby. I mean I didn't want Rose to lose the child but I valued Roza's safety much more than another man's child. "Yes. But there are some odd things going on." the doctor said, my head shot up at those words; complications would only make things worse for Rose. "The fetus is only a few weeks old. Looks like a Valentine's Day event." the doctor finished.

It took all of my strength not to have my jaw drop. Rose was telling the truth. The baby was mine. I was her first and it was Valentine's Day when we first started to consummate our relationship. If the baby was that old then it had to be mine. I had felt how tight she was our first night, I had broken her hymen, it couldn't have been anyone else's child. I can't believe I didn't believe her. Roza must hate me right now. No wonder she was so angry.

The Princess just stared at Rose, probably talking to her through the bond. "Lissa. Shut up." I heard Rose mutter, I guess she was awake. She pulled her hand out of mine and rolled over to her side, taking her pillow with her to cover her head. Lissa never took her eyes off of Rose though, and then Rose hissed again. "Whatever you're thinking seems to be upsetting her." the doctor noted. "Try not to do that Princess. It's not good for the baby." The Princess nodded and stopped staring at Rose. Roza visibly relaxed, like she had been carrying a huge weight this entire time. Then the doctor turned to me, "Belikov. May I have a word with you in the hall."

I looked up from Rose as the doctor spoke to me. I hadn't taken my eyes off of her since she woke up. She still wouldn't look me in the eye. Standing up, I said "of course." and followed the doctor into the hallway. "Belikov. Guardian Hathaway has put you over the care of Rose. She can't make it in for a week. Rose...the fetus is not like any I have ever seen." the doctor said.

She's called Rose's mother. That's the last thing Roza would want her to do. When her mother comes there was going to be a big battle with flames and the works. But that was a problem I could deal with later, I had to know what happened today so I could make sure it never happened again. "What's wrong with Roz...se?" I asked, almost slipping up.

"The fetus feels what ever Rose feels." the doctor said. "They're connected more than the typical mother and child. Her blood pressure was extremely high which probably caused problems for the growing fetus. If Rose hadn't passed out, anymore pressure on the fetus and she would have lost the baby." Connected?! It must be a shadow kissed thing, a side effect on her child from what Roza had with the Princess. The doctor continued, "No more working out, running, etc. The only thing physical she can do is walking. At least until we know about the pregnancy."

My heart sank. It was my fault Roza was sick. I had caused her to almost lose the baby. Now I knew. I would do everything in my power to keep Roza safe, even if I had to keep her away from myself. "Of course." I said to the doctor. "But are you sure it's a good idea to call Rose's mother here? They don't have the best relationship you saw that before the Christmas break when you had to set treat Rose's black eye when her mother knocked her out." Plus once her mother knew Rose was pregnant the whole academy would know. I didn't want Rose to have to go through that again, the rumors and teasing; it would be like Jesse and Ralf all over again. She would lose the respect that she had spent the last several months reearning, Roza didn't deserve that.

"Her mother has already been called. She's only 17. Her mother has all calls on what happens to Rose for the next week." the doctor answered. She seemed done with our conversation, stating facts like they actually mattered. I tried to argue with the doctor for Roses sake. "Having her mother here will only stress her out more. Her birthday is in a week anyways, I see no reason why we need Guardian Hathaway to leave her charge."

"Do you want children one day Belikov?" the doctor asked me as she looked up from her charts. "Let's say one day you have a little girl, and she is just like Rose in there. Her mother is going to try to talk Rose into doing the 'right' thing." And what was her view of the right thing: becoming a lab rat, aborting the baby. I completely ignored her first question. That was my business alone. "And what is the right thing doctor?" I asked annoyed that the doctor would suggest such a thing.

"This is a tough case." the doctor said. "I never want to kill an innocent life, but I personally think Rose should abort the fetus. Girls like her always get themselves in these kind of messes. They shouldn't let it rule their life." Girls like her, GIRLS LIKE HER. Was she calling my Roza a slut? If only she knew. I was on the verge of hitting the doctor right now, which wouldn't be right because I didn't hit women, at least not in this context. NO ONE. No one was going to take my baby away. I knew Rose was going to keep it. She would never take an innocent's life. I would go to the ends of the world to keep my Roza safe. I gritted my teeth as I responded. "As much as I respect your opinion doctor, I think Rose should make her own decisions about her child. WITHOUT..." I said with great emphasis, "anyone else's opinion.

"Well. Then she should have waited till next week to get pregnant. She will be sleeping on and off all day." the doctor said to me and then left to go to her next patient. I didn't like the doctors attitude. I had thought that she favored Rose because she was in here so often. I had to speak to Roza in private and explain the situation. If they wanted to take the baby we had to get out of here. I hurried back to the room to find her and the Princess arguing.

"Lissa this is none of your business. I need to figure this out." I heard Rose say.

"Figure it out? What are you thinking about not having this baby?" the Princess asked.

"Lissa, how can I be a guardian with a baby? I have a lot to worry about. I can't answer anything right now." Rose responded. I didn't like what Rose was saying. Was she really thinking about getting rid of the baby? Was she afraid I wouldn't support her? I wanted that child so badly. I always wanted a family and Roza knew that. She didn't really mean that did she? I knocked to get the girls' attention. "Princess, may I speak to Rose privately?"

The Princess nodded at me before hugging Rose and whispered something in her ear. Rose gave her a small smiled and we both watched as she walked out of the room. I sat down next to Rose and just watched her. She ignored me for awhile before she couldn't take the silence.

"What?" she said grouchily. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to demand anything right away. "How are you feeling?" I asked. Rose turned away again, staring at the wall. "Roza?" I said to get her attention. "Don't call me that." she hissed. At least I got a response. "Roza I believe you." I told her. I didn't want her to think differently. I really did now, I was so stupid before to even think that Rose would ever be with someone else, willingly or unwillingly.

"Why?" Rose demanded of me, glaring at me, "because someone 'else' told you the facts?"

I wanted to assure her that I never thought ill of her and I would never think ill of her again. "Roza you know I never doubted you." I told her gently. I started to reach out toward her but then she shouted at me, "Yes you did!" I stumbled back terrified now. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. Rose couldn't get angry, she couldn't get stressed, it would her both her and the was getting more and more agitated and I needed to calm her down. "Please Roza." I pleaded with her.

"What do you want? I can't do this on my own! And you seemed to make it clear that this wasn't yours to worry over!" Rose shouted at me. Her machines were going off like crazy, a nurse ran in to check them and then scurried out. She could clearly see that we were fighting. I was almost shaking now. "Roza please. The stress isn't good for OUR baby!" I begged her. She needed to calm down.

Rose finally sunk back down into her bed, burying herself in the pillow. "What are we going to do?" she mumbled. "How am I going to be Lissa's guardian?" I rubbed her hands lovingly. "We'll figure out Roza. One step at a time." I looked around for any nurses watching. "Do you want to go back to the cabin?" If she was already out of the clinic on her own terms then it would be a lot easier to sneak her off campus. I could come and go as I pleased but if others saw me carrying Roza out of the gates it would be a little suspicious.

Rose looked up at me with a dazed look in her face, like she was off in her own world thinking of something hard. "I can't leave." she said. My mind was turning wheels in my head. I knew she couldn't leave, but I would figure out a way to get her out. I needed to protect her and my baby. "I know you can't Roza." I responded. "But we need to get you out of here. I'll explain later." I started getting up and heading towards the door.

"You mean out of the clinic right?" Rose called after me. I didn't respond at first, then I turned and gently shook my head. "Don't worry Roza. I'll take care of it." I said to her, my hand now on the door knob. "Dimitri!" she called again, stopping me in my step. Rose sounded worried, she shouldn't be, but her desperate tone brought out my overprotective side.

"I'll never let them hurt you." I said fiercely. "Give me until tonight to make arrangements. We have to leave as soon as possible" I whispered to her as I walked back towards her bed. I kissed her forehead and hurried out of the room. I needed to figure out a way to get Rose out of the Academy and maybe the country. Once we left, the Guardians wouldn't be able to track her, and then we would be safe.

A/N- Hope it wasn't too short and you all enjoyed it!

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	5. Chapter 5: Running Away

A/N- Thank you so much for all the reviews! So I meant to have this up before finals and obviously that didn't happen because I've disappeared for a couple weeks. Oops! On the brightside, I am finished with school for the year! Yay! Finally done with junior year! Time to celebrate by burning all my homework and some margaritas!

Anyway my updates should become more regular now. Sorry for everyone who's been waiting. I even got some pushes on tumblr which got me really excited!

**Chapter 5: Running Away**

Dimitri POV

I hurried out of the clinic to my own room. I packed a bag of essentials: clothes, toiletries, a couple books, and all of my savings. I could send for my other things later, I supposed, I just needed to get Rose off campus first. Maybe I could get Yuri to send them to my family. I could say someone was ill. Yes, that would be my ticket out of here, it would make more sense then suddenly resigning with no aim. Finished, I took my bag and snuck up to Roza's room. I packed her bag with clothing and a few other things I thought she would appreciate. I grabbed photos and various items of jewelry and make up. I didn't really know what she would want. I saw the lip gloss I had bought her and I threw that in there, that I knew she liked. Rummaging through her drawers I found some...exceptionally appealing items...I shoved those in the bag as well. By the time I was done there wasn't much left in Rose's room. She didn't have much. I guess she hadn't had the time to buy more things in the limited time she was at the academy. I grabbed her identification and shoved it in my pocket. We would need it later.

I took the back stairs out of the dorms and hurried into the forest. I took Rose's bag and put in the cabin while I kept my own on me. Then I texted Viktoria. I told her to tell Mama that I was coming home. It was time for Rose to meet my family. I ran into Alberta's office, almost out of breath. I was running around everywhere this morning. I barely stopped myself from barging in, but I managed to at the doorway and knocked on the slightly open door.

"Yes? Come on in." I heard her say. I basically stumbled in. She stared at me strangely. I guess this was strange, I had never come to ask her something before. Well only once, but that was when Rose had disappeared to Spokane and I was frantic to find her before something went wrong. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to prevent that tragedy, but I could make sure this one never happened.

"Hello Alberta. I'd like to resign. I need to leave right away." I completely forgot about formalities. The "how do you do" part of my speech was gone. I was in a rush and nervous. I hope Alberta wouldn't question me too much. I wonder if she knew about Rose's pregnancy yet. Everyone would know soon, and think the worst of her. Leaving would be the best for the rumour mill as well. Alberta's head suddenly snapped up from her desk. "What?" she exclaimed, giving me a puzzled expression. "What about Rose?" she asked. "She's going to need you the next few months."

I gave her a puzzled look. Did she know? I had to keep the pretense up with her until I knew for sure. "What about Rose?" I asked innocently. Alberta looked at me exasperated, like I was an idiot for not knowing. "It's going around everywhere." she said. "That's all the teachers are talking about, that she's knocked up..." I didn't know what to say to that. I just stared at her blankly before I got my bearings. I forced myself to make my tone unemotional and cold. "Rose will be fine Guardian Petrov. She clearly no longer needs my services if she can no longer train." It hurt a little to be talking about Rose this way. It seemed almost degrading.

Alberta frowned at me. "Oh. I guess all this time I was wrong." she muttered looking back at the papers she had in her hands. I didn't know what to say. Shall I play along? Or should I demand Alberta the truth. It wasn't like me but I was curious. "Wrong about what?" I asked quietly, I hoped she didn't suspect me. I always thought I kept my feelings to myself very well. Alberta leaned back in my chair and narrowed her eyes at me. " I just always thought you gave a bigger shit than this."

I was intrigued now. Did Alberta know? "What are you talking about Guardian Petrov?" I asked, using a hard voice. Alberta glanced up at me again. " Doesn't matter. I was wrong." she said pointedly. I decided to be forward. It didn't matter anymore I wasn't going to work here anymore. "If you're talking about Rose it does still concern me. She's still my student." Alberta seemed to ignore me. She looked up at me one last time and said, "If you're going to do something foolish remember that room 24 in the clinic gets checked last. Always." I glanced at her interestingly. Was she really helping me? I nodded at her before I left. "Thank you."

I rushed out of Alberta's office to get all the other details set. I ran around the Academy to make sure everything was set for our getaway tonight. I even got a car registered. I was to drive it to the airport and leave it there. Other guardians would come get it another day. I didn't know why Alberta was helping me but I welcomed it. Anything for my Roza. I didn't know what we were going to do after that though. I wasn't sure if bringing Rose to Russia was a good idea or should we hide somewhere in America. We had to figure it out later.

After curfew and the sun rise, I went to retrieve Rose first. It was late now and most of the Moroi were asleep. I was going to take Roza to the cabin and then drive off campus. Then I would go back to the cabin and lead Rose to the car through the woods. 'I hope this works' I said to myself as I snuck into the clinic.

Rose POV

Lissa came back in after Dimitri left, she walked up to me and took my hand. She still had a million questions in her head, but right now she mostly wanted to heal me. My eyes locked on her and I felt my face frown. "Not now Liss, I'll tell you later." I said, trying to quiet her mind. She stared at me weirdly, reading my aura maybe. "Hmm. Who's the father Rose?" she asked.

I wanted to tell Lissa but I couldn't. I couldn't risk Dimitri going to jail. If I were even to keep this baby then someone needs to help me raise it. God knows I'll be a horrible mother. "I can't tell you." I told her, she started to say something but I cut her off, "It's not that I don't trust you Liss it's just a very very secretive affair and if I were to tell you I think he should know that first. It's not my call."

Lissa just nodded, looking sad. Then she reached her hand out to my stomach, to heal me, my arms shot out to stop her. "Don't!" I shouted, "We don't know what that could do to the babyLiss. I just need some rest." Lissa looked even more hurt now but she nodded. "I'll let you get some sleep." she said, squeezing my hand before getting up and leaving the room. I looked after her sadly. I didn't like lying to Lissa. It didn't seem right since she couldn't lie to me. We had never had secrets before. I'll make it right later, I decided.

Suddenly, I was getting really really tired. Maybe it was the medicine. I laid back and fell asleep. My mind drifted off quickly, and soon, I felt myself being pulled into a spirit dream, Adrian, I thought. We appeared in the Academy courtyard. That was weird, we were usually in a garden or back at the ski lodge where we met. Sometimes he even put us in this fancy room but then I usually made him change it to a beach. Beds and Adrian together seem like a bad idea.

" Hello Little Dhampir." he finally spoke. He seemed sad. I looked at him with a questionable expression.

" What's wrong." I asked, concerned for him. Maybe spirit's darkness was getting to him. He didn't have a bondmate to absorb it like Lissa did, were the drugs and alcohol not working for him anymore?

" Who's baby is it?" He asked me, all of a sudden. So that's what this was about. I was genuinely worried for a second. Adrian had always followed me around, hoping I would leave Dimitri for him but I would never. "Adrian..." I started, I needed a way to explain this softly, but Adrian cut me off before I could continue.

"I would expect you to be sleeping with that Russian thing but not...another Moroi." he said, hesitating on that last part. Did he really think so poorly of me? I knew my reputation wasn't the best, but it was a lot better than his, he had no right to judge. Adrian just kept staring at me, his eyes flickering, reading my auras I guess.

"I can't tell you who's it is Adrian, but don't hate me for this. Please." I said, I didn't know what else to say. I knew Adrian knew about Dimitri but I couldn't give him any material to have him arrested. If Adrian wanted me as much as he said he did then how would I know if he would jump at the chance to take Dimitri away from me. Adrian started backing away from me, leaving me "Why Rose? why? Why him and not me?" he cried.

Maybe I was tired of his whining, or maybe it was pregnancy hormones but I just snapped. "Because I'm not in love with you!" I shouted at him and narrowed my eyes. "When are you going to figure this out! You and I were never a thing Adrian! I never felt anything more than platonic relations for you." Adrian stared at me stunned. I guess I never told him that before. I always spurred his advances but I had never dashed his hopes like this. Adrian started to turn around and leave, "Adrian…" I said, trying to stop him.

"I'll let you go then." Adrian said when I said his name, walking into the distance of the dreamscape. "That would be best." I told him, giving up. I would make amends later, he and Lissa were the two people I needed to apologize to. I watched him walk away into the distance and as he disappeared the dreamscape did as well. I drifted on to a peaceful, quiet, black sleep, having no idea of what was about to happen to me and my unborn child.

A/N- Sorry its super short! I'm having kinda a writer's block. I hope it wears off soon. I have the whole thing in my head but I can't seem to get it typed up. Sorry for the long wait guys!

Ciao!

~Tiffany


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Escape

A/N- Oops. It's been a month, I guess I lost track of time. Summer's going by so fast. Okay I lied. I'm not going to be updating as much as I'd like because I have work and while usually I don't care about protocol and such I feel bad writing during work. So sorry guys! Hopefully updates will come more often than they did before though, push me if I don't! Trust me I work a lot better under pressure. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and comments! I really appreciate it. Here we go…

**Chapter 6: The Great Escape**

Rose POV

When I finally woke up, the sunlight was streaming through the window. I guess the drugs wore off of me. I looked down at my slightly swollen midsection. It was hard to believe there was something growing inside me. What was even harder to believe was that something belonged to Dimitri. I heard the door creak open and saw Dimitri enter the room, I was about to ask him what he was doing but then he put his hand over my mouth and mouthed 'quiet' to me. I nodded.

I sat completely still as Dimitri worked around me, turning off all the machines and then unhooking me from the system. I helped him by pulling some wires off myself, even though we had been together, Dimitri was still modest and refused to touch the wires on my stomach that were monitoring the baby. "Now what…" I started to say, Dimitri clamped his hand over me again, and just shook his head as he handed me some regular clothing. I quickly pulled off my hospital robes and slipped into the sweats and sweater Dimitri had grabbed for me. "Dimitri." I whispered this time, I just wanted to know what was happening. Where were we going? How was he breaking me out of the clinic?

"Roza not now." he whispered back to me, keeping me in the dark. I pouted, but took his outstretched hand anyway. I'd rather be anywhere but here. He had turned away from me while I changed, always the gentleman. When he turned around again he whispered, "Go to the cabin. I'll meet you there in a moment." Once we were outside Dimitri nudged me towards the woods again. I frowned. I wanted to know what was going to happen. "When are you going to include me into this plan?" I asked. Dimitri still didn't say anything, giving me one final push before walking in the opposite direction himself. I walked off into the woods in a bad mood to the cabin. What were we doing? Where were we going? And why? Did someone know about us?

I then thought about Lissa. " She's going to hate me." I muttered to myself. At the cabin I let myself in and sat on the bed, it was exactly how we left it, except my bag was at the foot of the bed.

I dug through my bag, find some more comfortable clothes. I love Dimitri, but his fashion sense could use a little help. I got some things that fit better together and changed. Digging through my bag I saw that Dimitri had managed to pack most of my things, I guess I didn't have much. Getting to the bottom of the bag, I found a whole bunch of lingerie… at first I blushed to myself a little that Dimitri went through there, but then I realized as I was going through that Dimitri had packed the whole dresser drawer. Every single piece that I had, I guess I shouldn't be surprised… he is still a regular guy.

There was another bag on the bed too. This one filled with books. I found a couple westerns and then at the bottom I found a pregnancy book. I wonder where Dimitri had gotten this, maybe he stole it from the clinic. I sat on the bed reading until Dimitri came in. "Come on Roza. We have to go." Dimitri said as he grabbed the bags at the end of the bed, I don't even think he noticed I changed. I was annoyed. I wanted to know what we were going to do now. I can't just disappear, I did it once they aren't going to let me do it again. I looked up at him and asked, "Are you going to explain anything now?"

He stared at me like I was crazy and then made a hand motion for me to move. "I'll explain in the car Roza. We've got to get out of here." Dimitri started heading for the door. When I still didn't get up, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I was furious, how dare he pull me around like this. "Dimitri!" I yelled at him as I pulled from him, almost falling. "Have you completely forgotten about Lissa! I can't leave her! I can't leave the academy I'll never become Lissa's guardian now."

Dimitri looked at me exasperated again. It was like he didn't even care, and Lissa was his moroi! "Roza," he said softly, "the princess will be safe behind the wards with the guardians. We need to leave before they notice you're missing." He was pleading with me now. I narrowed my eyes at him. " I'm not taking another step till you tell me why." Dimitri let out another sigh. "Roza please can't you trust me. I need you safely out of here before I can tell you. You should be in a stable condition." Why was Dimitri so worried about my stability, for god sakes, I'm pregnant not disabled.

I was tired of arguing. I threw my hands into the air and took the book I was reading and threw it at Dimitri. If he wanted to go fine, I'll go. "Oh my god! You make me want to pull my hair out sometimes!" I told him as I went on walking out of the door. Dimitri still stood inside stunned. "Well…" I said, "Let's get the hell out of here!" Dimitri snapped out of his daze and put his duster over me. Being extra over protective I see. I pulled his duster on around my shoulders. I looked back at him and gave a real pout as I walked next to him.

Once Dimitri got the car started and got us on the normal roads I spoke up, breaking the silence between us. "We're in the car now." I pointed out to him as I sat there with my arms crossed. " Are you going today tell me why you're kidnapping me?" I hated being left in the dark. This whole operation just killed my chances of ever becoming a guardian, there better be a good reason for it. "Promise me you'll stay calm Roza." Dimitri said, his eyes not wandering from the road. I was confused now. "What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked over at him with wondering eyes. "Just promise me Rose." he said again, more seriously this time, looking at my face. I rolled my eyes, Dimitri was being incredibly annoying. "I promise." I told him as I took a deep breathe and laid my head back.

Dimitri took a breath for himself. He spoke slowly and then all at once like he didn't really want to tell me what the problem was. "They want to get rid of the baby." I stared at him. That was it. That was Dimitri's huge scare? He overreacted. I mean I had thought about it myself. I just looked out the window staying quiet with my thoughts before I said, "People do that everyday."

Dimitri just turned and looked at me unbelievably. Well at least I think he did, it looked like that in the reflection of the glass. "But that's not what you wanted to do Roza. Right?" Dimitri sounded scared now, more afraid than before. I thought about what to say before I said anything. I didn't want to lie, I was thinking about it. "I don't know. I found out less than eight hours ago I was pregnant Dimitri."

My answer didn't seem to satisfy Dimitri but he didn't push it further. I hated seeing that hurt look on his face, but seeing his hurt reminded me of my own. I could never go back now, I was going to be an outcast forever. When would I ever see Lissa again? Eddie? Adrian? Heck even Christian?! I yelled at him. "You just kidnapped me for no reason. What did you think," I continued, "that they were just going to force me to give up the baby?" Dimitri didn't answer for a long while, in fact an awkward angry silence just settled between us until Dimitri pulled into the airport parking lot. "I just wanted to protect you Rose."

His soft, quiet, and afraid voice softened something in me. "I guess we are safer with you." I started. I didn't like Dimitri's face right now. I rarely saw him smile I didn't want him to turn into Mr. Doom and Gloom again. "and once they found out it was the offspring of two dhampirs who knows what would happen." Dimitri didn't say anything, but gave me a small smile. I waited until he helped me out of the car to get up. "Where are we headed?" I asked him as we walked into the airport. Dimitri just looked at me and smiled.

Dimitri POV

Sneaking into the clinic was the easy part. Sneaking out of the clinic would be the hard part. I slipped into Roza's room where the curtains were open and the sunlight was shining down on her hospital bed. She looked beautiful, the sun giving her a golden glow. Rose started to say something but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The quiet was essential. I worked around Rose quietly, turning off all the machines so we wouldn't sound any alarms when I unhooked her. When I was finished, I nodded again to Rose to start pulling things off, I helped her but avoided any intimate areas, we couldn't get caught in any more compromising positions.

"Now what…" Rose started to say, I put my hand over her mouth again. I didn't say anything but handed her some clothes to change into. If someone were to see us they wouldn't think of anyone in regular clothes. Then I turned away, even though I've seen her I still respected her. This was not the time to ogle her body. "Dimitri…" I heard her start again, I cut her off.

"Roza not now." I whispered back. We needed to hurry before the nurse made her rounds. Once she was dressed, we snuck out of the room to the back of the clinic. When the coast was clear we slipped through the back door and outside towards the woods. At the edge I left Roza. "Go to the cabin." I told her quietly. "I'll meet you there in a moment." Rose didn't move for a moment, instead she glared at me. "When are you going to include me into this plan?" I didn't say anything and pushed her towards the woods. Rose just stood there, not moving. I let out an exasperated sigh, and nudged her again, this time she started walked, but angrily, maybe even stomping.

I heard Rose's voice in the wind as she muttered to herself but I ignored it. I had to get out of the academy before they noticed Rose was missing. I got into the car and drove to the gate. The guards looked at me surprised as I pulled up. "Going into town again Belikov? What do you need to buy this time?" Emil asked me. Emil was a good friend, a good guardian, I hoped that he wouldn't look down on me for deserting. I smiled nervously as I answered him. "No Shopping this time Emil. I'm going home." I was impatient to get going. I hoped this wasn't a long conversation.

Emil's expression didn't change for a long moment. When it did, it seemed to have softened as if his guardian mask had been removed . "Good travels then." he muttered with a gentle nod. "Wish I was doing the same." He muttered.I nodded again as he opened the gate and let me pass. "I'm sure I'll see you again Emil." I watched in the rear view mirror as the gate closed behind me, then I sped off, making sure I drove a respectable distance before I drove around towards the edge of the woods. I hid the car under the trees and then I headed into the woods to find Rose and the cabin. She wasn't far now.

When I entered the cabin and I found Roza reading on the bed. That was a first, I looked at her curiously. I grabbed her things. "Come on Roza. We have to go." I said, heading back towards the door, but Rose didn't get up. She just looked up at me and asked, "Are you going to explain everything now?" I looked at her like she was crazy. We were in the middle of an escape and she asks about the details now? Instead of answer I just walked back to the center of the room and pulled her up. "I'll explain in the car Roza. We've got to get out of here."

Rose yanked her arm out of my grip, stumbling in the process, I reached my arm out to steady her. She was growing angrier. "Dimitri!" she yelled. "Have you completely forgotten about Lissa! I can't leave her! I can't leave the academy I'll never become Lissa's guardian now." The princess hadn't even come into my mind. All I knew is that I needed to get Rose to safety. I could care less about the princess right now, yes I was her guardian before but she was safe here behind the wards. She was the last Dragomir, she wouldn't go unprotected. "Roza," I said softly, "the princess will be safe behind the wards with the guardians. We need to leave before they notice you're missing."

Rose still didn't move a muscle. She just stood there glaring at me. I was two seconds away from putting her over my shoulder. "I'm not taking another step till you tell me why." I sighed exasperatedly again. "Roza please can't you trust me. I need you safely out of here before I can tell you. You should be in a stable condition." Suddenly Roza's mood switched. She threw her hands up into the air and threw the book at me as she stood up. I caught it uneasily and stuffed it in the bag. "Oh my god! You make me want to pull my hair out sometimes!" she said. " Let's get the hell out of here!" she said as she marched out of the door. I stared at Rose as her mood changed so suddenly. I guess the mood swings had begun. But I wasn't going to argue with her. I grabbed all of her things and wrapped Rose in a coat and lead her towards the car.

We hurried to the car in silence. Once we got in, I sped off towards the airport. I could buy us some last minute tickets there in cash and I knew Rose had fake identification for hiding out earlier. We needed to get out of the country. Maybe I really would go home. Rose finally broke the silence, as usual of course. "We're in the car now. Are you going to tell me why you're kidnapping me?" I sighed. I hoped to keep this for her for as long as possible. "Promise me you'll stay calm Roza."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking towards me curiously. "Just promise me Rose." I said more seriously. I really hoped Roza didn't freak out. I didn't know what I would do if she fainted on me like she did in the woods. She looked at me again, like I was over reacting, I probably was but I wasn't going to take any chances on Roza's safety. "I promise." she said, almost jokingly. I glared at her but continued anyway. I still really didn't want to tell Rose. "They want to get rid of the baby."

Rose didn't say anything at first, just turning her head to look out the window instead of at me. "People do that everyday." she said in a quiet calm voice. I was surprised by her lack of emotion. I was scared to even say anything next. "But that's not what you wanted to do Roza. Right?" I really hoped not. I wanted this baby more than anything else in the world, a child that was half Rose and half myself, I was so excited. I held my breath waiting for her answer.

"I don't know. I found out less than eight hours ago I was pregnant Dimitri." she said, she didn't deny it or accept it which meant she thought about it. She thought about getting rid of our child? Why would she? I didn't know what to say after that, but Rose then continued. "You just kidnapped me for no reason." she said, almost angrily. The mood swings were back. "What did you think," she continued, "that they were just going to force me to give up the baby?" I blushed. I may have over reacted a little bit. But I still thought Roza was safer off campus. "I just wanted to protect you Rose." I said as we pulled into airport parking.

Rose looked over and me again and her anger seemed to soften. She burrowed herself into her seat. " I guess we are safer with you." she admitted unwillingly. "and once they found out it was the offspring of two dhampirs who knows what would happen." I gave Rose a small smile. I'm glad she understood. I grabbed our bags and helped her out of the car. I wanted to carry her as well but that would raise eyes and we needed as little attention on us as possible.

"Where are we headed?" she asked. I looked around the airport and spotted a small airline ahead. One I knew would accept cash. "Home" I whispered. "We're headed home."

A/N- Again I'm really really sorry about this late update. Idk, I'm just not feeling the writing as much. It's a mood thing I guess, you can't feel like writing if you don't feel like reading as much.

I want to say I'll update again soon but I have no idea how long it's going to take me to crank out the next chapter. Sorry guys and thanks for still sticking with me!

Ciao!

-Tiffany 3


	7. Chapter 7: Airports and Arguments

A/N- Look I'm not a dead beat this time! Hey guys I'm back on a reasonable schedule I hope. Thanks for sticking with me and the story. And thank you for all the new followers! Hope you guys like where I'm going with this!

**Chapter 7: Airports and Arguments**

Rose POV

Dimitri started heading towards the counter of a small airline. I looked around and saw camera's everywhere, if we were really going to pull this off then I needed to change how I looked somehow. In the corner of my eye I spotted a bathroom. "I'm going to the restroom." I told Dimitri as I walked on, turning into the bathroom alone.

Russia. Were going to Russia. I told myself as I stared at myself in the mirror. What to do, I thought, I looked at my long brown hair, it was probably one of my most distinguishing features. Dimitri was going to hate this, I went through my bag to find a pocket knife. I looked up again and took my hair in my hands. Raising the knife up to my long brown hair. "Shit..." I said as I cut the front of my hair, giving myself bangs. I kept chopping locks of my hair off until it was shoulder length. I hated the way it looked but I guess I didn't have a choice, the bangs covered my eyes and kept me hidden. It was a very generic hair cut, not visible to cameras.

I cleaned up after myself and headed out of the bathroom. I expected Dimitri to be at the counter buying tickets but I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he was waiting outside of the bathroom for me. He was stunned when he saw me, was a hair cut really that bad? "Rose...Roza…" he started to say, "What did you do to your hair?!" I could see that he had to restrain himself not to yell I knew Dimitri loved my hair, but with the way he was reacting it was like that was the only thing that he loved about me.

"Do I look like myself?" I asked him as I placed a hand on my hip. He shook his head. "That's your answer." I told him sassily. Dimitri wasn't going to control my every action. The hair needed to go, it would grow back. He shouldn't worry about it. "We're about to leave the country Rose. You didn't have to change how you look." He said, struggling to explain his reaction, although we both knew it was about the hair, not the change. "There are cameras all over this airport Dimitri." I said pointedly.

Dimitri just looked at me and sighed again. He looked really tired, had he not slept since I went into the hospital? It wouldn't be good for either of us if he was dead on his feet. "Come on Rose. I still have to buy tickets for us." Dimitri said, taking my hand and leading me towards the ticket counter. I reached into my bag to get one of the fake passports Lissa and I used while we were on the run, but I couldn't find it. I looked up to see that Dimitri already had it in his hand. Of course he did.

We went up to the empty ticket counter of the small airline. It felt like we were waiting forever until someone showed up. When someone did, Dimitri spoke in Russian. I guess we were taking a Russian airline. At first the lady hesitated. Maybe she didn't speak Russian, I mean we were in Montana for god sakes. I started to say something in English before the lady cut me off and spoke directly to Dimitri. Ugh all the flirts in this airport. I mean I knew my man was sexy I just wish he wasn't so oblivious to how each flirtation annoyed me.

After a long discussion which involved me picking at my nails and Dimitri and the sales lady what seemed like argued back and forth, Dimitri finally got our tickets and handed mine to me. "So we have tickets to...Russia." I muttered as I looked down the booths of US greetings. I wonder what Russia would be like. I had only gone out the country once and that was with the Dragomir's to Mexico. I loved the sun there and they knew it, I think they had only gone for me, I know the moroi didn't enjoy the sunlight.

"Yes Roza." Dimitri answered. "We're going home." Home. I didn't know where that was anymore. Before home was the academy, and then it became wherever Lissa was. That was my home, as her guardian. I guess I'd never go home again. I didn't say anything after that, there was no point in arguing with Dimitri, I guess I would go where he wanted me to go. Dimitri must have sensed my uneasiness because then he said, "Don't worry Roza. Everything is going to be fine."

Well, since he brought it up, I muttered to myself, "Yeah... I'm just going to be in a country that I know nothing about. With people I don't know. And can't understand." Dimitri must have heard me because he took me into his arms and said softly, "I'll take care of you Roza." and then kissed the top of my head, "Of us...you don't need to worry about a thing." I'm sure that wasn't true, but I let myself feel a little bit better in Dimitri's arms. No matter how annoyed or angry I was at him that would always be one of my favorite places in the world.

In a moment I pulled away. Just because I liked being in his arms didn't mean I wasn't annoyed. My life was over now, I wouldn't have a future anymore, not with Dimitri taking me away like this. We went through security and the walk to the gate in silence. I bounded ahead, keeping a few paces in front, I needed some time alone I needed to think. I wonder what Lissa was doing. Maybe Adrian already told her what was happening, were they looking for me? It had to be morning in the academy by now, I had no idea what the time was.

When we boarded the plane I took the window seat, I hoped the ghosts would stay at bay in the air. I didn't counter any of them at the airport but I wasn't sure how I would do in the air, especially with the baby. Dimitri finally broke the silence between us. "Roza..." he started hesitantly, "Do you want anything?" he asked. What did I want? I wanted to be safe, normal, I wanted us to go with the plan we had before of becoming guardians. I guess I wouldn't get any of that now. I decided to go with the next best thing, even if I wasn't her guardian it didn't mean I couldn't watch out for her. "I want to know if Lissa is okay...that she will be okay." I said.

Dimitri frowned, but then said, "Why don't you go and see what the princess is doing now. And maybe when we get to Baia, you can call her." I didn't know what came over me but the next thing I know I started yelling. "Seeing her, and what if she's in danger? Then what? I'm here with you. I can't do anything." Dimitri looked at me in surprise, and probably in an attempt to placate me he said, "Roza...I'm sure the princess is fine. It won't hurt to check. It'll satisfy your curiosity."

I continued my tirade. "Just shut up! Stop acting like this is our dream. It's not. We have no idea what's going to happened. Or at least I don't, because I've went one person running my life to another." I took a breath before I said quietly, "Once the baby is born, I'm coming back to her." Dimitri didn't have anything to say to that. He didn't understand. I couldn't help what I was feeling. Dimitri couldn't possibly understand the bond I had with Lissa. I needed to be with her. I couldn't abandon her like this. She didn't save me just so I could leave her, we were connected, our lives were supposed to be tied together forever. I looked out the window as I nodded off. All the yelling had made me really tired, I guess I could close my eyes for a bit.

Dimitri POV

Rose scarcely gave me any warning before she walked away from me. I hurried followed her, it wasn't good for us to split up right now. It was dangerous. I stood outside the bathroom and waited for Rose. She was taking an awfully long time. I was tempted to go in there after her. I hoped she wasn't hurting herself in there, I knew she was feeling moody.

I was about to go in after her when Rose came strutting out. I almost didn't recognize her. I wanted to scream and shout. Her long beautiful hair was shorter now. Cut haphazardly. With bangs! Was this my fault? Was she doing this to spite me? "Rose...roza..." I started quietly. "What did you do to your hair?" I almost hissed at her, I couldn't help myself.

"Do I look like myself?" she asked me filled with sass. Maybe this was to spite me. Rose knew how much I loved her hair, I mean she loved it too but I loved it more. Sadly I nodded, she was right she didn't look like herself. "That's your answer." she said. My eyes softened. She was only trying to help. I just wish she didn't take her anger and frustration out on her hair. "We're about to leave the country Rose. You didn't have to change how you look." Rose glared at me again. "There are cameras all over this airport Dimitri." she said stating the obvious. I mean I knew that I just… I sighed. She made a good point. "Come on Rose. I still have to buy tickets for us."

I went up to the ticket counter and waited. As to be expected with a small airline, it took awhile before anyone noticed us. When someone finally came I asked, "извините меня. Есть ли какие- рейсы в санкт-петербург или Москве оставляя сегодня?" _(__excuse me. Are there any flights to St. Petersburg or Moscow leaving today?) _The woman looked at me interestingly and took her time responding. Rose was starting to speak when she cut her off. "Да . У нас одна оставив в четыре часа . это для двоих "? _(__yes. We have one leaving in four hours. Is it for two?)_

" Да . Сколько это будет? " _(Yes. How much would it be?)_ I asked. I hoped it wasn't too expensive, I only had a limited amount of cash on hand. If it were just me flying home this wouldn't be a problem, but I had Rose with me and the Academy might check my card records when they find Rose missing.

"$700 каждый . Наличные." _($700 each. Cash.)_ the lady said. I was never more thankful for crazy Russian airlines until now. That was perfect. "Отлично. спасибо" _(That's perfect. Thank you.)_ I said to the woman. I gave her our passports and she put the paperwork through. I counted about $1400, it was almost all of our cash. I would have to figure out how to get my US money to Russia later. We went through with the deal and soon we had our tickets.

Handing Rose her ticket, she looked at it and said, "So we have tickets to...Russia." I smiled. It had been years since I went back home. I hadn't seen them since Ivan… well Ivan's death. "Yes Roza." I replied calmly. "We're going home." I didn't know why Rose was acting so weird, I thought she might be more excited to meet my family. She always liked it when I told stories about them. Rose stayed silent after that. Was she scared? I knew she hadn't been out of the country before, I think. Vasilisa and she mostly traveled within the continent. "Don't worry Roza." I said, trying to calm her as we went through security. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah... I'm just going to be in a country that I know nothing about. With people I don't know. And can't understand. " she muttered. I don't think she wanted me to hear that but dhampir hearing. I wrapped her in my arms before grabbing our bags, burying my face into her hair. At least her hair felt the same. "I'll take care of you Roza." I smiled kissing her forehead. "Of us...you don't need to worry about a thing."

Rose relaxed for a second in my arms before she tore away and walked away from me. She had never done that before. I didn't understand how to make her feel better. Maybe it was just hormones. We went through security and walked to the gate in silence. Rose walking ahead and I followed, keeping an eye on her making sure we didn't get lost. Soon we were on the plane, Rose took the window seat and I sat in the aisle, pulling up the armrest between us. "Roza..." I started. I didn't want to say anything to make her mood worse. "Do you want anything?" I asked.

"I want to know if Lissa is okay...that she will be okay." she said. I frowned. I wish Rose wasn't so worried about the princess. It was one of the things I loved about her but this time she needed to put herself first. Nevertheless, I came up with a solution. I didn't want Rose to worry herself sick. "Why don't you go and see what the princess is doing now. And maybe when we get to Baia, you can call her."

Suddenly Rose's eyes filled with rage. "Seeing her, and what if she's in danger? Then what? I'm here with you. I can't do anything." I almost held my hands up in surrender. Rose was being very...stubborn. She usually jumped at the chance to be with me. Now she was fighting every step of the way. "Roza...I'm sure the princess is fine. It won't hurt to check. It'll satisfy your curiosity."

"Just shut up!" Rose yelled. People started staring when Rose raised her voice. "Stop acting like this is our dream. It's not. We have no idea what's going to happened. Or at least I don't, because I've went one person running my life to another." Rose took a breath before she said in scary calm voice, reminding me of the few times I met Janine. "Once the baby is born, I'm coming back to her." I was hurt. I hoped Rose didn't actually mean that. It may not be her dream but it was mine. To raise the child born of the woman I love with the woman I love. There was nothing else I wanted. She would never abandon her baby right? I knew she wouldn't be like her mother. I tried to take her into my arms to calm her down. Kissing her hair I stayed silent. As the plane took off Rose didn't say a word. I watched as she nodded off slowly and then decided to take a quick nap myself. Now that we were in the air. We should be safe.

A/N- Super short chapter I know, but I wanted to have it up at a semi reasonable time for you guys. Please excuse the bad russian, I just used google translate :3 Maybe by this time next year I won't have to do that, here's to hoping. Anyway enjoy, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	8. Not an Update Sorry!

Hey guys! This isn't an update I just want to apologize for leaving you guys hanging. Over the summer I got a writer's block and so I didn't update as often as I hoped. Right now I'm really busy with school and applying for college. I hope that when college apps are done I'll have more time and incentive to write. But right now all those ideas are going into the millions of college essays. Sorry again guys!

-Tiffany 3


End file.
